


"The diamond in your engagement ring is fake"

by S_Horne



Series: Tumblr Prompts [16]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Engagement, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-21
Updated: 2018-07-21
Packaged: 2019-06-13 22:06:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15374346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/S_Horne/pseuds/S_Horne
Summary: "The diamond in your engagement ring is fake."Derek lifted his head at the dry voice and levelled the woman in front of him with a bored stare, one eyebrow raised.“Yeah, I know,” he said, “My fiancé was only 6 when he bought it; he couldn’t really afford the real thing at that age.





	"The diamond in your engagement ring is fake"

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't forget about this series, I swear. 
> 
> This one is taken from a tumblr list made by 'prompt-bank', I do believe.

“The diamond in your engagement ring is fake.”

Derek startled out of his own little bubble at the sudden voice, the tone as dry as a bone. He lifted his eyes from his laptop to see a blonde-headed woman leaning over his table in the quiet coffee shop, her perfectly-shaped eyebrows lifted in judgement as she looked down at him in disdain. Derek dropped his gaze back down and looked at the small plastic ring that the woman was pointing at. It was a gaudy silver band with a large plastic diamond sticking out from the centre, very obviously fake. It had been carefully attached to a chain on a bundle of keys sitting the table in front of Derek; he’d thought it was a little too ostentatious to wear daily. He lifted his eyes back up to the woman and flashed her a bright, but obviously fake, smile.

“Yeah, I know,” he said, “My fiancé was only 6 when he bought it; he couldn’t really afford the real thing at that age. It came from a quarter machine in a drug store, but it was an extremely cute proposal and the sentiment was definitely there, so,” he trailed off into a shrug as the woman’s lips quirked up into a smile, much more real than his had been.

“You said ‘yes’ to a 6 year old?”

“I did,” Derek agreed lightly, immediately. “I also said ‘yes’ to the 26 year-old that asked me again and this ring is a bit better, don’t you think?” Derek held up his left hand and wriggled his ring finger, making the woman coo.

“Oh, definitely,” she agreed, grabbing his hand and beaming. “This one definitely isn’t fake.”

Derek couldn’t help the laugh that burst out of him as he jumped up from his seat to wrap his arms around her tightly.

“I didn’t think you were coming back until tomorrow,” he said, pulling back slightly to grin at his friend, his hands cupping her shoulders as he drank in the sight of her.

“I got an earlier flight; I had a feeling that some urgent wedding advice was needed sooner rather than later.”

Derek rolled his eyes, but didn’t lose the grin as he turned to shift books and papers from the second chair at his table, dumping them unceremoniously on the floor by his backpack. “Erica, Stiles only proposed to me three days ago,” he said exasperatedly, a hint of fondness belying his true feelings. “Please don’t start driving me crazy with planning this early.”

Erica took a seat gracefully as Derek pulled out the chair for her. When she was sat, she levelled Derek with a look. “Well, you _technically_ got engaged when you were 10, so we’re actually starting very late.”

Derek laughed in delight as he bent to press a kiss to the top of her head. “Never change, Erica, never change.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> [I'm over here too](http://s-horne.tumblr.com/)


End file.
